


Hans Christian Andersen Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Hans Christian Andersen x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Hans Christian Andersen Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: self harm mention

\- Andersen can’t help but be his usual blunt self. “Master… you’re hurting yourself. Why?”

\- Chaldea does not condone these types of invasive questions. if there’s anyone else who does know, they give him a talking to later on about tact

\- he would apologize, sooner or later. he may be a massive pessimist but he still doesn’t get why you’re doing that to yourself

\- he starts to help, in his own way. his most common way is to stick by you, and if you look like you’re feeling down, he’ll let you borrow his pens. doodling on yourself is much preferable

\- he generally just does his best to be nearby in case you don’t want to be alone. if you do want to be alone, just tell him and he’ll leave you a pen just in case and let you be


End file.
